


Heat

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ahegao, Choking, F/M, Genderbending, Mind Break, Missionary Position, Rough Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Smut One-shot: Blake is in heat, the worst one yet, and her fingers and toys are no longer cutting it. She needs a dick. Fortunately, there is a sizable one in the dorm room with her...Contains: Genderbent!Ruby Rose





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vecnawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/gifts).

> This was originally a prompt done for my bud Vecnawrites on Tumblr. If you don't know who he is. I suggest you go check out his work. He writes amazing RWBY smut content.

Blake tried to suppress the groan that was itching to come out of her mouth as she made her way back to her team’s dorm room. It had been two days since her Heat Cycle slammed into her out of nowhere. And the lovely faunus was starting to reach her wits end. 

At first, it had been manageable; while the urge for cock had been present. She had been able to squash it down with her constant masturbation. Using almost all of her inventory of toys, alongside her fingers to help calm her down. But unfortunately, they could only do so much in alleviating the tension. By the end of the first day, her fingers and toys were no longer cutting it. Even her biggest vibrator dildo. The one that struck all her sweet spots and made her cum hard no matter what, couldn’t do anything to satisfy her. Whether she liked it or not. She needed to mate with someone, and fast. But who?

Entering the door, to hopefully find a way to push back down her lust. Her eyes had locked on to her Team Leader, Garnet. The young 15 year old was fast asleep on his bed. Taking a nap, as it was a small Mini Vacation throughout Beacon for the whole week. Which meant, no classes; and he had been working hard between his duties as their leader and schoolwork. It wasn’t a wonder why he was so tuckered out. She was about to let him sleep, when the small part of her brain stopped her. Garnet was a boy, and from the one time, she had managed to get a glimpse of his package (albeit accidentally) housed via that bulge. He was well equipped for the job at hand. He was just the thing Blake needed to quell her libido. However, there was one problem with this entire thing. 

Yang. Garnet’s girlfriend, even though she and Yang were close friends. And the entirety of Team RWBY saw each other like family. There was no way, she’d expect Yang to be okay with her fucking her man just to sate her heat. No matter how much she desperately needed it. Not only would the blonde likely kill her. But she couldn’t betray her friend’s trust like that. That was what the rational part of Blake’s mind said. The other part reason, that this would only be a one time thing. No strings attached as she would simply be using Garnet’s cock for release and nothing more. And when she thought about it. It wasn’t as if she had a lot of options anyways. 

Sun was out of town and back in Vacuo with his team. So he wasn’t there to help, neither was Neptune. But she wouldn’t have chosen him anyway. Jaune was a nice guy, yeah. But he wasn’t the ideal partner for what she needed. Nora would likely break Blake’s legs if she went to Ren with this. And it’d be a cold day in Hell with her sealing her pussy in concrete before she’d go to Cardin and his team. That left only Garnet to help her. The two sides continued their mental argument until the irrational and horny side of her won. And before she knew it, she was stripping herself out of her clothing and climbing onto the top of her leader’s bed. Looking down at her leader’s sleeping face. She uttered a soft sorry as she leaned in to his bulge, and hooked her fingers to the side of Garnet’s pants and started pulling down his pants. It’ll be fine, she reasoned with herself. Trying to calm her now rapidly beating heart. No one has to know as long as he doesn’t wake-

** _*SMACK* _ **

… up

Blake’s feline eyes widened in shock as she felt Garnet’s hot member, smack her directly in the face. “Th-This is what Garnet is packing?” She uttered in complete shock. No wonder Yang always walked with a limp whenever she and Garnet appeared together. He was practically hung like a horse faunus. An audible gulp left Blake, her throat drying up at the sight of the cock. All of her urges and desires exploding to the surface like an erupting volcano. Her pussy practically gushing through her panties and pants. And that scent, God the musk wafting from the cock made her head swim. Any and all hesitation that Blake had towards doing this was being thrown out the window. Replaced with burning desire to have this cock inside of her. So much, that she couldn’t stop herself from immediately wrapping her soft plump lips around the member and taking it down her throat. Her body nearly creaming herself the moment his taste hit her tongue. But that didn’t stop the blissful shudder that occurred throughout. Garnet tasted amazing, even better than Adam did. Or the few guys she messed around with during her other heat cycles back in the White Fang Base. 

Wasting no more time, Blake began bobbing her head feverishly up and down the length. Her tongue happily licking the underside of his cock while being coated in the salty taste. Soft cute moans and purrs leaving her as she sucked off her young teammate. Her cat ears flickered, hearing her leader begin to groan in his sleep. No doubt thanks to her blowjob. A part of her was scared that she would wake him up. But the other part found it exciting; the thought of Garnet waking to seeing his friend sucking him off like a whore made her already drenched core gush even more with arousal. Driving two fingers into her cunt, she pumped them alongside her blowjob. Feeling the heat in her core slowly start to go down after all this time. While she deepthroated from the tip to the base, she cupped Garnet’s balls. The massive cumtanks feeling positively heavy in hands as she massaged them. Earning a stiff grunt of pleasure from the sleeping boy. Feeling pre leaking into her mouth. She gulped it greedily. Cumming a bit with excitement; she could tell this was gonna be a good first load. 

It wasn’t long before tell tale sign of Garnet getting close to cumming was made known to Blake. Feeling the shaft lodged deep in her throat beginning to throb and twitch. More pre oozing out from the tip, she quickly lapped it up and started speeding up her bobbing up and down the length. Prepping herself for her first load she was about to take. Her golden eyes widened as Garnet erupted inside of her mouth. Shooting a huge load of thick white creamy spunk down her throat. Gulping down the first shot, the faunus swore she never came so hard in her life. Her pants and undies were practically drenched in her juices. Even leaving a nice stain on the sheets. Her eyes slowly rolling into her head as she buried his cock into the very back of her throat. Swallowing spurts after hot sticky spurts of cum. 

After a full minute of gulping down her leader’s spunk, Blake finally pulled away. Squeaking cutely at the money shot she got from the last spurt Garnet shot out. Covering a bit of her face and hair. Panting, she looked at the member and was stunned to see it didn’t look spent in the least. Even when knocked out, her young leader had a lot of stamina. Biting her lip, she squirmed and rubbed her thighs together a bit. That blowjob help a lot more than she thought. The heat in her core actually calmed down significantly. But at the same time, it lit a fire in her. She wanted more, as great as it was; it didn’t satisfy her enough. 

Letting out a shuddering breath, she took/peeled off her cum soaked pants and panties. Letting them drop to the floor with a sopping thud, before straddling Garnet. A look of anticipation on her face while she rubbed her folds against hot member. Stabbing herself with the tip, she began lowering herself. Her eyes fluttering at the fat cock slowly spreading her insides wide apart with each inch. The immense size was almost too much for as she hunched forward. Her hands on the side of her snoozing leader’s head and her shirt clad bust hovering above Garnet’s face. Whom he himself had his face twist a bit in pleasure. Once she finally reached the bottom, her hand immediately slapped over her mouth to stop the loud moan that nearly escaped. Not wanting to wake Garnet up, but that would be impossible as she came once again. Her walls clinging tightly around the massive dick. It was unbelievable, she had only put it in and already she was cumming twice in a row. Even with her heat, that was amazing. 

Garnet had been fast asleep, wanting to use the break to catch up on some well deserved shut eye. But while he had been napping, he began to have this weird feeling coming from his lower half. Something warm and wet at first until the pleasure started shooting up. Gasping and groaning a bit, he started to open his eyes. “Y-Yang…?” He mumbled, thinking it was his girlfriend helping herself an pleasing him in his sleep again. Rubbing his eyes and looking up, his silver eyes practically bulged out as he saw the one person he never expected to see. Especially in the current state they were in. 

“Blake?!” Exclaimed the Crimsonette in shock. Watching dumbfounded as his friend bounced herself up and down his cock like a woman possessed. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth while harboring the sluttiest expression he had ever seen. Something he never even thought he’d ever see on someone like Blake. He wanted to ask what she was doing, only to groan loudly. His brain finally registering the pleasure overwhelming him and his cock. Hearing her name being called and the loud groan. Blake saw that she had woken up Garnet, but by that point. She was too deep in the pleasure to stop now. 

“Ah, f-fuck… I-I’m s-s-sorry Garnet.” She moaned lurching forward, making her breast bounce before the teenage boy. “But I- Ngh~ N-Need this.” She panted, rocking her hips and slamming her hips up and down faster and harder. “Fuck!” 

Garnet had more questions for Blake, but it was being completely overtaken by the carnal bliss he was being bombarded with. Before he knew it, he found his hands at her wide hips, gripping them firmly as he started matching pace with Blake. Bucking his hips upwards and fucking the faunus girl nice and properly. Making the girl let out a cry of happiness, ecstasy practically skyrocket and nearly making her climax once again. She rubbed herself against Garnet. Purring lewdly while moving his hand to grab hold of her plump ass. “Spank me~” She pleaded. Rolling her hips and grinding against his member. 

Garnet didn’t reply, but simply complied and brought his hand down on the round asscheek. The slap echoing the empty room, Blake arching her back from the stinging hit. The action causing her to tighten around Garnet. Making the boy grunt out, her insides wrapped around like a coiling snake. Showing just how horny and aroused the normally Blake Belladonna was. And from the way Blake was clinging onto him and milking his cock. She was making it very clear that she wanted a creampie, and a big one at that. Blake panted at the intense rutting that she and Garnet were doing. Going at speeds that would likely cause the bed to rock and fall. Not that the faunus cared at the moment, only wanting to focus on the cock ravaging her insides. He continue spanking her ass repeatedly. Slowly making her pale flesh turn red by the second. Earning more and more of her delightful squeals. Making the Team Leader smirk a little at her.

“Oh You like being spank, huh Blake? You naughty girl.” He teased, moving one of his hand away from her reddened cheeks and sliding them underneath her black top. Groping and kneading her supple breast roughly. Starting to get into fucking Blake now. If she wanted his seed so badly, he was going to give it to her. 

“N-Nyaaaahn~ Y-Yeesh~” The currently cock-drunk faunus slurred out. Her golden eyes completely cross eyed. She yelp when she was suddenly flipped, and now she was going from riding Garnet to being fucked in a the standard Missionary, to near Mating press. Her shirt being pulled up, letting her breasts pop out and bounce wildly. Garnet licking his lips and helping himself; latching onto one of her pink nipples and suckling away on it while pinching her other nipple with his thumb and pinkie. Sending shocks throughout Blake’s body. Making the faunus let out a series ‘Mreows and Nya’s’ as she gripped the sheets tightly. 

Thrust after after, climax and climax. Blake was rendered a completely helpless mess as she was at the mercy of Garnet’s relentless pounding. Not even when she was together with Adam or her flings, was she ever fucked this good and hard. It was almost like an addiction. She was honestly jealous that Yang got fucked like this almost daily. She wrapped her legs around Garnet, urging, no BEGGING him to thrust deeper inside of her. Until her pussy was the perfect molded shape of his cock. 

The silent plea wasn’t lost one Garnet, who smirked down at Blake. “You want more, alright then…” He wrapped a hand around her neck. “Hold on tightly now.” Was all he said before he activated his speed semblance. His hips becoming a blur as his cock now slammed deep into Blake’s core at super speed. At the same time, he was squeezing down on her neck. Lightly choking out the dark haired girl. Blake let out a piercing shriek at the sudden action. Her poor abused pussy cumming hard once again. Pussy juice spraying everywhere as she was railed at Mind-Breaking speeds. The term being completely accurate as her mind was quickly turning to a hazy mush. The girl only capable of weak moans as gasp as she was asphyxiated by her leader. Making her was even more tighter than it had originally been. 

Garnet laughed as he pounded Blake violently using his semblance. This was something he learned to do whenever he and Yang had sex. Only trying it out once on her until he saw it had left his girlfriend a drooling barely conscious mess, by the time he was done. The speed, plus the weight and force of his hips and cock crashing into her was too much, even for someone like Yang to handle. And a sadistic part of wondered how long would Blake last before she broke away well. So he kept going, driving himself in and out of her like mad. The sounds of the bed rocking and flesh slapping against flesh filling the sound proof room. Until eventually with a loud grunt, Garnet finally reached his limit, and came. Blasting his huge load inside of Blake’s pussy. Flooding her walls and womb to the brim with his hot sticky seed. 

Blake let out a mix between a cry and a choked gasp. Her golden eyed widening as she arched her back, feeling Garnet’s load gush deep into her. The intense sensation enough to make her cum hard one last time. Pussy juice and hot baby batter flooding out of Blake’s cunt and staining their hips. Her entire vision going blurry, as she began to teeter between the brink of consciousness and blacking out. A shiver running down her spine, Blake flopped limply back onto the bed. Garnet laying on top of her. Prompting her to force her weakened arms to wrap around him and pull him in. Snuggling up against him with a purr, still feeling him lodged inside of her. “Th-Thanksh Garnet…” She mewled quietly with a fucked stupid giggle. “I needed thaaaat.” Was all she could say before passing out.

Garnet panted as he rested himself against Blake’s bosoms. Coming down from his high and realizing what he had just done. Gulping a bit as he watched the oblivious, yet obviously happy cat girl rubbed against him sleep. He could only thinking to himself. How Yang was going to react when she learned what happened. He could only hope, she wouldn’t be mad.

-X-

Meanwhile at that exact moment, a certain blonde was seated in a secluded corner of the library. Watching from her scroll, a live video of her boyfriend fucking her teammate senseless, thanks to a camera she secretly installed prior to this. “Knew she’d cave.” Yang muttered with a giggle. Knowing about her friend’s heat cycle and planned for this. Crossing out Blake’s name in a journal. She looked at it to see that only ‘Weiss Schnee’ left un-scratched out. 

“One down, one to go…”


End file.
